Lagu Bunga
by Elbaliem
Summary: Bunga-bunga itu akan selalu menyimpan harapan
1. Aster

"**Lagu Bunga"**

**Everythings (Characters, Story, Background,Music etc)**

**About Clannad is Belonged to Its Own Respective Owner/s**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Aster**

Gadis itu terbaring damai, tubuhnya santai, sesekali terdengar suara tarikan berat napasnya, sangat lambat. Berbagai peralatan tersedia di sini, di dekat ranjangnya ada alat yang menunjukkan irama detak jantung, tekanan darah, suhu tubuh, dan sebuah alat bantu napas yang terpasang di hidung dan mulutnya. Beberapa dokter dan perawat sesekali keluar-masuk untuk mengecek keadaannya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kondisinya cukup stabil. Detak jantung normal, suhu badan dan tekanan darah juga normal. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Ada nama yang tertulis di papan di bagian kaki kasur pasien, di situ tertulis dengan jelas namanya, Nagisa Furukawa, berumur 20 tahun dan bergolongan darah A. lalu di sampingnya ada grafik perkembangan kesehatan dan nama dokter spesialis yang bertanggung jawab untuk merawat Nagisa.

Aku hanya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu, untung pihak rumah sakit telah berbaik hati memberi izin kepadaku untuk menginap disini menjaganya. Orang tuanya sudah pulang dari tadi dengan wajah yang benar-benar khawatir. Khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya. Sudah tiga kali dia seperti ini, penyakitnya kambuh, lalu dirawat beberapa hari, setelah itu pulang ke rumah, lalu kambuh lagi, begitulah siklusnya.

Sekali lagi terdengar napas beratnya, dia masih belum memperoleh kembali kesadarannya setelah lebih dari sehari tidak sadarkan diri. Aku mengambil sebuah kursi kecil dan duduk disamping ranjangnya. Aku menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Sekilas, Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, tapi rona merah di pipinya masih terlihat, rambut coklatnya masih berkilau indah dan matanya tertutup rapat. Apakah dia menyadari kalau aku ada di sini untuknya? Dengan perlahan aku membelai rambutnya yang lembut.

_**Aku menunggumu.**_

Ruangan ini mulai bertambah dingin, kegelapan akhirnya menaunginya.

keesokan harinya, para dokter memanggilku ke ruangan khusus, para dokter menyebutnya "Ruang Temu". Tanpa tahu apa-apa, aku menuruti panggilan mereka. Sesampainya di ruangan itu, seorang dokter menyalakan lampu dan memberikanku sebuah kursi untuk duduk. Ruangan itu berukuran sedang, sekitar 3x4 meter, hanya ada sebuah meja panjang dan beberapa -set- kursi. Mereka mempersilahkanku untuk duduk.

"Apa anda siap mendengarnya?" Tanya seorang dokter dengan wajah serius.

Aku mengangguk pelan, perasaan buruk berkelebat melanda pikiranku dengan cepat. _Apa yang terjadi pada Nagisa? _Hatiku terus menanyakan hal itu. Beberapa kemungkinan terburuk keluar begitu saja dari otakku.

_Jangan-jangan Nagisa…_

"Begini, setelah kami memeriksanya dengan teliti. Kami menemukan bahwa penyakit yang dia derita cukup parah dan besar kemungkinan dia tidak bisa diselamatkan. Maka dari itu, kami memutuskan akan memindahkannya ke ruangan khusus di blok tujuh untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih intensif." Dokter itu diam sejenak, "kabar bagusnya, Furukawa-san kemungkinan besar akan sadar sekitar 18-30 jam ke depan. Jadi, kami akan memindahkannya sebelum dia sadar. Apakah anda setuju dengan kebijakan kami?" Aku mengangguk pelan lagi.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih atas persetujuan anda, kami akan memindahkannya sesegera mungkin, dan jangan khawatir dengan masalah biaya, biayanya tidak berubah, masih sama," tandasnya untuk mengakhiri pertemuan kami.

Aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, kepalaku dipenuhi pertanyaan "Kenapa Nagisa harus dipindahkan ke blok itu?". Setahuku, blok tujuh itu khusus untuk penyakit-penyakit yang sangat sulit disembuhkan atau sama sekali tidak bisa disembuhkan, hanya tinggal menunggu kematian...

"Apa Nagisa akan pergi meninggalkanku? " gumamku sembari berjalan di koridor di rumah sakit.

Aku membuka pintu kamar Nagisa dengan perlahan, lalu berjalan mendekati Nagisa yang sedang terbaring di ranjang. Aku menatap –wajah-nya, entah sudah seberapa sering aku melakukan ini, memandangi wajahnya saat dia tidur atau dalam keadaan seperti ini. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan menenangkan, nyaman.

"Apa kau merasa tenang dalam ketidaksadaran mu? Apakah semua beban hilang begitu saja saat kau tidak sadar? Apalagi dengan adanya beban penyakit yang harus ditanggung tubuhmu yang rapuh itu."

Tak ada balasan, hanya tarikan napas panjang yang terdengar. Aku tersenyum.

Aku membereskan sedikit barang-barangku yang ada di kamar Nagisa, berhubung Nagisa akan pindah kamar, jadi sebaiknya aku pulang dulu untuk mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukan Nagisa. Mungkin yang akan kuambil cuma beberapa setel pakaian tidur Nagisa dan boneka dango kesukaanya. Setelah membereskan ini dan itu, aku kembali berdiri di samping ranjangnya dan seperti biasa,untuk yang kesekian kalinya, memandangi wajahnya. Aku mendekatkan kepalaku dan mengecup pipinya sebagai izin kalau aku akan pulang.

Ruangan itu menjadi lebih dingin.

Dengan langkah cepat, aku berjalan di koridor menuju lift, turun ke lantai 1 dengan memakai lift lalu langsung ke pintu keluar. Di luar, salju turun dengan lebatnya. Menumpuk di atas tanah begitu saja, musim dingin ini benar-benar dingin. Dari tahun ke tahun terus tambah dingin.

Setelah masuk ke rumah, aku langsung menutup pintu karena sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan dinginnya udara di luar.

Udara luar memang benar-benar dingin. Sesampainya di apartemen, aku menyalakan penghangat ruangan dan langsung berbaring memakai selimut. "Brrrrrr... dasar pemanasan global! panas makin panas, dingin makin dingin," gerutuku. "Tapi enak juga, pakai penghangat ruangan terus ditambah selimut. Benar-benar hangat. Apalagi kalau ada Nagisa, bisa lebih hangat, hehehe." Kataku sambil menggulung diri dalam selimut.

"Nagisa, semoga cepat sembuh..."

"Huaaaaah, nyenyak sekali tidurnya." Aku meregangkan badanku. Sekarang sudah 6, kemungkinan besar Nagisa sudah pindah kamar. Aku harus segera menyiapkan barang-barang Nagisa yang akan ku bawa ke rumah sakit.

Setelah mandi, aku langsung membuka lemari Nagisa untuk mengambil pakaian tidurnya. Aku membuka lemari pakaiannya yang terbuat dari kayu. "Oh, pakaian tidurnya disimpan di bagian atas."

Aku langsung mengambil 5 pasang baju tidur Nagisa yang semuanya bergambarkan Dango. Aku melihat-lihat bagian lemari yang lain, siapa tahu ada yang Nagisa butuhkan.

"Nagisa kira-kira butuh ini tidak ya?" Aku menatapi bagian lemarinya yang penuh pakaian dalam yang bergambar Dango juga.

"Jangan-jangan kalau di-_scan_ kepalanya, otaknya berbentuk dango juga."

Kuangkat salah satu pakaian dalam miliknya. ''Ehehe," aku terkekeh mencurigakan, untung tidak ada orang yang melihatku

"Bukan waktunya untuk hal yang seperti itu. "

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu aku langsung mengepak semua kebutuhan Nagisa, dan tentu saja, aku membawa beberapa pakaian dalamnya dan yang paling penting, boneka Dango miliknya. Kumasukkan semuanya ke dalam sebuah _travel bag _yang besar. Pertama, kumasukkan boneka dangonya, lalu pakaian dalamnya, dan terakhir pakaian tidurnya.

Dengan santai aku berjalan kaki ke rumah sakit tempat Nagisa dirawat. Pagi ini lumayan cerah untuk sebuah musim dingin, tidak banyak salju yang turunsekarang, walaupun udara masih terasa sedingin kemarin. Belum banyak orang yang terlihat, hanya petugas pembersih salju yang yang sudah sibuk menyingkirkan gundukan salju di jalan.

Rumah sakit masih sepi, hanya ada dua orang suster yang sedang berjaga, yang satu berumur sekitar 30 tahunan dan yang satu lagi berumur 22 tahunan. Aku melangkah melalui koridor yang seluruhnya berwarna putih menuju lift. Setelah menunggu lift sekitar 2 menit, aku langsung menekan tombol nomor lantai di mana Nagisa dirawat. "Hummmm... hummm... hmmm... nanana...," aku menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang pernah kudenger di kamar Youhei. Lift dengan lambat naik menjelajahi lantai demi lantai rumah sakit.

**Ting! **

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di lantai 4. Kamar baru Nagisa terletak di blok 7 kamar nomor 512 di sebelah kanan. Lantai ini juga masih sepi, hanya ada _cleaning service _yang sedang membersihkan lantai. Blok 7 memang berbeda dengan fasilitas perawatan yang lain, ruangan kamarnya lebih luas, kamar yang benar-benar nyaman dan bisa tersorot cahaya matahari karena ada jendela yang lumayan besar dan sistem sanitasi yang lebih baik daripada bagian rumah sakit yang lain.

"Nomor 512. Nah, Ini dia!" Akhirnya aku menemukan kamar Nagisa. Dia masih terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Kamarnya masih cukup lengang, hanya ada lemari berukuran sedang yang kosong dan vas bunga. Aku mulai untuk memasukkan pakaian Nagisa ke dalam lemari dan menyimpan boneka dango di dekat ranjangnya.

"Ah, kenapa aku tidak membawa bunga ,yah? Tapi Nagisa suka bunga apa? Mawar? Melati? Anggrek? Atau _Nagi?_"

Benar juga, Nagisa tidak pernah mengatakan bunga apa yang disukainya. Selama ini, yang dia sukai hanya dango, dango dan dango. Aku duduk di dekatnya lalu menggenggam tangannya ,hangat. Dia masih dalam tidur panjangnya, walaupun menurut dokter sebentar lagi dia akan sadar. Aku melipat tanganku di atas ranjang dan meletakkan kepalaku di atas tanganku, lalu tanpa sadar aku mulai menyanyikan lagu _dango daikazoku_.

Aku jatuh terlelap, memegang tangannya.

_Dia menjadi asaku._


	2. Snowfield

**Everythings (Characters, Story, Background,Music etc)**

**About Clannad is Belonged to Its Own Respective Owner/s**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2: SNOWFIELD**

_Nagisa' POV_

Butiran salju memenuhi pandanganku, sejauh mata memandang. Mereka jatuh perlahan dari langit. Mereka melambangkan keanggunan alam yang indah, walaupun rapuh.

Sejak tadi aku hanya berdiri disini, mematung. Kakiku sudah tertimbun oleh salju setebal beberapa senti. Aku terus menatap jatuhnya butiran-butiran salju yang turun. Mereka turun dengan kecepatan konstan, tanpa keinginan untuk saling mendahului. Aku terpana, mataku tak pernah lepas dari iring-iringan salju tersebut. Sudah sering aku melihat salju, tapi entah kenapa yang ini benar-benar terasa beda,. Padahal salju tetap sama, hanya butiran-butiran berwarna putih yang jatuh dari langit setiap musim dingin. Aku menengadahkan tanganku untuk menangkap beberapa butiran salju, lalu aku mendekapkan tanganku yang berisi salju ke dadaku. Perasaan aneh itu tiba-tiba muncul. Perasaan yang kurasakan ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Salju itu seolah-olah menarik sesuatu dari bagian hatiku yang paling gelap.

Ah,apa ini? Perasaan ini menyesakkan, semuanya terasa tersumbat di tenggorokan, tercekik. Aku ingin melepaskannya, mengungkapkannya, menceritakan perasaan ini, tapi apa ini? Bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan sesuatu yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Benar-benar menyesakkan, apakah aku selama ini menyembunyikan sesuatu? Jika iya, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kusembunyikan. Jika tidak, kenapa perasaan "menyembunyikan sesuatu" itu selalu ada?

Aku tersenyum kecil, ini melelahkan. Kepalaku pusing hanya karena memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin sama sekali tidak penting bagiku, atau benar-benar penting. Aku tidak tahu.

Aku kacau,tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

"Haaaaah…" Aku menghembuskan napas panjang, berharap perasaan itu hilang bersama sebuah hembusan napas, terbawa oleh salju. Ternyata tidak! Setiap hembusan napas yang ku keluarkan hanya menambah berat beban hati ini. Dunia benar-benar terasa sempit menghimpitku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya.

Aku muak..

Entah kenapa, lama-lama semua ini mulai terasa menyakitkan. Rasa sesak tersebut mulai berubah menjadi rasa sakit yang menggores hati. Mataku mulai panas, apakah aku akan menangis? Tidak, aku tidak mau menangis. Aku ingin selalu tersenyum, tertawa riang sembari menyanyikan lagu Dango kesukaanku, dan bahagia bersama Tomoya. Aku tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan lagi di hadapannya. Dia sudah cukup kesusahan, menghadapiku dan penyakitku yang tidak pernah sembuh dan mungkin tidak akan sembuh.

Apakah aku akan terus hidup? Berapa lama lagi aku akan tinggal bersama mereka? Aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka. Ku buka mataku, tetes air mata yang hangat mengalir, dari pipi, lalu jatuh begitu saja. aku memang menangis.

"Kakak kenapa menangis?" seseorang menggamit lenganku. Sepasang mata kecil yang indah menatapku. Pandangannya menunjukkan rasa khawatir.

"Kakak kenapa menangis disini? disini dingin loh" Tangannya yang kecil memegang tanganku. Tangannya terasa hangat.

"Kakak kenapa?sakit?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa kok, beneran"

Aku berusaha tersenyum dengan tulus. Mungkin anak ini sadar kalau aku berbohong, tapi biarlah.

"ehehe, beneran tidak kenapa-kenapa? Soalnya di wajah kaka kelihatan banget bekas nangisnya "

"Beneran, tidak kenapa-kenapa"

Anak itu terus memegang tanganku, selama beberapa menit kami hanya diam saja menatap salju yang turun. Aku melirik kepadanya, dia melihat salju turun tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Dia benar-benar fokus. Ku perhatikan wajah anak itu. Entah kenapa, penampilan fisik anak itu sama denganku. Warna rambut yang sama, walaupun miliknya lebih panjang. Warna mata kita pun sama, bentuk wajah yang sama. Hampir semuanya sama. Di tangan yang satunya lagi, dia memegang sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari barang bekas.

"Ka, tahu tidak?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Di sana ada yang merindukan kakak loh, banyak sekali malah. Mungkin kakak harus ke sana sekarang"

"Maksudnya?"

"Kakak dicintai banyak orang di sana. Senyuman kakak disukai sama semua orang"

Hening.

"Jadi kakak jangan menganggap diri kakak beban, karena kakak dicintai"

Dia melepas tangannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhiku

"Kakak kapan-kapan main ke sini lagi yaaa? Menyenangkan loh ngobrol sama kakak. Coba kakak rasain sekarang, terasa lebih nyaman kan? Itu karena semua orang berdoa untuk kebaikan dan kesehatan kakak. Apalagi kakak laki-laki itu, setia nungguin kakak" sahutnya sambil tersenyum dari kejauhan.

Memang benar, semua terasa lebih baik sekarang. Tidak ada lagi perasaan seperti tadi, sekarang perasaan aneh itu hilang. Aku lega.

Salju sudah berhenti turun.

_Tomoya's POV_

Aku terbangun, jam di dinding menunjukkan sekarang sudah jam sepuluh, tiga jam sudah berlalu sejak aku datang di sini. Nagisa masih belum sadar juga, dia masih terbaring dengan damai di ranjangnya.

"Aduh, tanganku kesemutan" gerutuku pelan, mungkin ini akibatnya kalau tidur dengan tangan terlipat. Aku mengibaskan tangan kananku untuk menghilangkan kesemutan itu setelah beberapa kali mengibaskan tanganku, rasa kesemutan itu akhirnya hilang juga.

Aku berdiri untuk meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku, lalu aku melirik lagi jam yang ada di dinding.

"Kapan Nagisa akan sadar?"

Salju masih turun dari langit dengan pelan, tidak terlalu lebat. Aku memandangi wajah Nagisa, ekspresi mukanya sekarang lebih tenang dari kemarin, mungkin itu tanda kalau dia akan segera sadar.

Aku melangkah keluar kamar, perutku terasa kosong. Aku memutuskan ke kantin di luar rumah sakit untuk mencari makanan. Dengan lambat aku menyusuri koridor menuju lift. Lantai ini sepi, mungkin hanya ada beberapa pasien, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat satu pun pasien selain Nagisa.

"Benar-benar untuk orang yang 'spesial'." komentarku.

Udara di luar terasa hangat dan sedikit menyegarkan. Aku hanya membeli sandwich dan kopi kaleng di kantin, lalu aku duduk sambil menonton TV.

"Sekarang ini kami sedang berusaha untuk mengevakuasi warga setempat ke tempat yang lebih aman " Begitulah kata seorang narasumber di TV, rupanya di daerah lain di bumi ini terjadi bencana alam. Layar TV menunjukkan sebuah gunung yang mengeluarkan abu dan gumpalan asap besar, banyak orang yang menggunakan masker dan mulai mengungsi. Sebelum berita itu selesai, seseorang memindahkan saluran TV ke acara berita yang lain. Acara reality show tentang kehidupan artis yang sama sekali tidak ada seru-serunya. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar Nagisa.

Dengan perlahan kubuka pintu kamar Nagisa.

Matanya terbuka, dia menatapku dari tempatnya berbaring. Senyum lemah mengembang dari bibirnya. Dia sudah sadar.

Nagisa sudah bisa bergerak bebas, tapi masih tidak dapat berbicara, tetapi dokter yang tadi memeriksanya mengatakan dia akan mulai berbicara sekitar lima belas menit lagi, tidak lama. Selama lima belas menit itu, kami hanya saling memandangi satu sama lain, lalu tersenyum malu.

"To…Tomoya"

"Iya Nagisa?"

"A…ku sudah sadar" Katanya dengan suara yang lemah yang hampir tidak kedengaran, sampai-sampai aku harus duduk di ranjangnya dan mendekatkan telingaku kepadanya.

"Kamu menungguiku lagi?"

"Iya…"

"Terima kasih..ehehe" Tawanya yang khas muncul. Aku merasa senang, sekarang Nagisa sudah baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan tubuhnya, mengembangkan kedua tangannya lalu memelukku.

Aku hanya bisa diam, terkejut. Nagisa tidak biasanya seperti ini, biasanya selalu polos dan kikuk. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memeluknya balik. Bahuku terasa basah, Ah, ternyata dia menangis. Aku mendekapnya lebih erat.

"Terima kasih"sahutnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah seharusnya begini. Aku tahu, mungkin kamu hanya menganggap dirimu beban tapi tenang saja, aku ada di sini untukmu" Kataku dalam hati. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terus mendekapnya.

Setelah beberapa lama dalam posisi itu, akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menatap wajahku dan tersenum untuk kesekian kalinya.

Orang tua Nagisa sebentar lagi datang, untuk menghabiskan waktu kami hanya mengobrol, kadang-kadang hening, tak ada topik pembicaraan. Sesekali kami hanya saling menatap wajah masing-masing.

"Apakah kau menyukai kota ini?"

"huh?" pertanyaan itu terasa familiar. Pertanyaan itu hampir sama denga pertanyaan yang diajukannya saat kita pertama kali bertemu di perjalanan ke sekolah. Dari sanalah semuanya berawal. Aku ingat, begitu banyak waktu yang kita lalui bersama. Kita berjuang bersama membangun kembali klub teater yang sudah bubar, memulai lagi dari awal. Kita merekrut beberapa anggota dengan 'paksa', lalu pada akhirnya kita berhasil,, karena kamu. Kamu berhasil tampil dengan baik.

"Apakah kau menyukai kota ini?" ulangnya.

"A…" sebelum aku berkata apapun, dia sudah memotongnya duluan.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai kota ini, banyak hal yang menyenangkan di sini. Tapi, semuanya akan hilang. Tidak ada yang tidak berubah, semuanya pasti berubah. kebahagiaan itu akan hilang satu persatu"

"Kamu tinggal mencari kebahagiaan yang baru."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang begitu menyenangkan, sampai-sampai itu begitu melekat di hatimu dan kau tidak ingin melepasanya pergi sekalipun padahal kita tahu, semuanya akan berubah."

"….." aku hanya diam terpana, tidak bisa menjawab.

"Maaf, mungkin aku tidak sopan"

"Permisi" terdengar sebuah suara dari arah pintu, Akhirnya orang tua Nagisa datang. Sanae dengan pelan membuka pintu dan di belakangnya terlihat Akio.

"OI!, sedang apa kamu di ranjang putriku. Jangan-jangan kalian melakukan yang aneh-aneh lagi" Teriak Akio.

"Akio, jangan berisik di rumah sakit. Lagipula sekarang Nagisa sudah tinggal bersama Tomoya"

"Cih, beruntung sekali kau bisa tinggal bersama putriku yang manis"gerutunya pelan.

"Ah, Nagisa sayang, bagaimana sekarang? Sudah merasa lebih baik kan"

Nagisa mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum, aku menyingkir mempersilahkan Sanae untuk duduk di ranjang. Aku pun pindah ke sofa dan duduk di samping Akio.

Sekarang ruangan ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang mencintai Nagisa. Ada Ayahnya, Ibunya dan aku. Aku memperhatikan percakapan antara Sanae dan Nagisa. Sesekali mereka tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Keluarga yang menyenangkan. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku bangga padamu" Kata Akio di sampingku.

"Kau benar-benar sayang pada Nagisa, kau benar-benar penting bagi Nagisa, Kau Hebat" Dia menepuk-nepuk bahuku dengan keras.

"Tapi awas saja kalau kalian melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh atau kau menyakiti Nagisa"

Dia tetap saja begitu, tidak pernah berubah.

Akio mulai beranjak mendekati Nagisa dan ikut mengobrol bersama. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kesenangan mereka.

Tapi masih ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Dulu penyakit Nagisa kambuh sekitar beberapa bulan sekali, tapi sejak bulan lalu berubah menjadi sebulan sekali mula berpikir kalau penyakitnya sudah benar-benar menggerogoti tubuhnya. Menyita tenaga, tubuh dan daya hidup Nagisa.

"Berapa lama lagi dia akan bertahan?"kataku dalam hati

Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan, bisa saja dia meninggalkanku secara tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya bisa mendoakannya.

Semoga kau sembuh. Nagisa

Karena kau telah menjadi asaku.


	3. Fennel

**Everything (Characters, Story, Background,Music etc)**

**About Clannad is Belonged to Its Own Respective Owner/s**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**FENNEL**

Aku mengelap keringat yang ada di dahiku, akhirnya pekerjaan ini selesai juga. Benar-benar membutukan waktu lama untuk memasang instalasi listrik di sebuah gedung yang baru dibangun. Aku melihat jam di tanganku, sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam.

Setelah menyimpan kembali alat-alat reparasi di kantor dan mengganti pakaian, aku langsung pulang ke apartemenku. Dengan langkah cepat aku menyusuri jalanan, hari sudah mulai gelap dan udara pun semakin dingin. Musim dingin belum selesai, masih ada beberapa minggu lagi sebelum musim semi yang hangat datang.

"Aku pulang."

Tidak ada balasan apapun, biasanya ada ucapan "selamat datang" yang menenangkan dari Nagisa. Dia masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit, dokter yang menanganinya memberitahuku bahwa kecil kemungkinan Nagisa akan pulang dalam waktu dekat, paling cepat sekitar dua minggu, itu juga kalau penyakitnya tidak kambuh lagi saat dia dirawat di rumah sakit. Dokter hanya mengizinkanku menjenguk Nagisa seminggu sekali pada hari minggu atau hari libur kerja, alasannya adalah mereka tidak ingin Nagisa merasa terganggu karena aku terlalu sering menjenguknya.

Sembari menunggu air hangat untuk mandi siap, aku menghangatkan makan malam yang kubeli di jalan pulang. Maklum, tidak ada yang akan memasakkan makan malam untukku. Aku hanya bisa memasak semua makanan instan dan tentu saja aku tidak mungkin setiap hari makan makanan yang seperti itu, bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Nagisa.

Aku membenamkan seluruh tubuhku di bak mandi, air yang hangat membuat tubuhku merasa rileks setelah bekerja keras seharian.

"Apa yang Nagisa lakukan sekarang ya?"

Dia di sana sendirian, tidak ada siapapun menemaninya, mengajaknya ngobrol atau mendengarkan ceritanya. Mungkin dia sekarang lagi melamun, menatap dunia luar yang dingin melalui jendela besar yang ada di kamarnya. Mungkin juga dia sedang tertidur pulas dan memimpikan suatu saat dia kan sembuh total. Mungkin juga dia sedang menangis sendirian di ruangan itu, kesepian.

Mataku terpejam, membayangkan semua kemungkinan. Bisa saja itu semua terjadi, entah hari ini, besok atau kapanpun. Membayangkan kalau aku Nagisa, mengidap penyakit parah, sendirian di kamarnya menatap ke luar, dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah rasa kesepian yang dirasakannya. Kau tahu, kesepian dapat membuat orang jadi gila.

Benar-benar melelahkan, mataku terasa berat. Tidur sejenak mungkin akan membuatku merasa lebih baik, tapi masa tidur di kamar mandi, akan lebih baik kalau aku segera menyelesaikan mandiku dan tertidur pulas di atas _futon_, tapi rasannya benar-benar enak. Mataku mulai terpejam,

_Dango,dango,dango _

Lagu itu samar-samar terdengar dari kejauhan. Lagu favorit Nagisa, hanya lagu itu yang dia hapal, yang sering dia nyanyikan, tak pernah dia lupakan. Mungkin dia menyukai lagu itu karena dapat meringankan rasa kesepiannya.

Hanya salju yang ada disekitarku, mereka jatuh dengan lambat di padang yang luas ini. Aku berdiri di tempat antah-berantah, mungkin aku sedang bermimpi. Tapi rasanya mimpi ini terlalu nyata, tempat ini terasa familiar. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, benar-benar kosong. Hamparan salju putih terlihat dimana-mana, dan yang lebih anehnya lagi adalah aku tidak merasa dingin sama sekali.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku, rasa penasaran membuatku ingin menjelajahi tempat ini. Salju yang cukup tebal menghalangi gerak kakiku, aku harus mengangkat kakiku tinggi-tinggi sebelum menjejakkannya kembali ke atas tumpukan salju yang setinggi betisku. Sesekali aku terperosok karena di beberapa tempat tumpukan salju ternyata benar-benar dalam sampai selutut.

"Tempat macam apa ini? Cuacanya cerah tapi salju tetap turun, dan tumpukan saljunya benar-benar tinggi"

Aku menggerutu beberapa kali sepanjang jalan, selain medan yang sulit, ternyata hamparan salju ini tidak ada ujungnya, daritadi putih melulu. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

Satu lagi hal aneh yang kurasakan, aku tidak merasa lelah sama sekali walaupun telah berjalan selama sekitar 30-menit. Bahkan kakiku tidak merasa pegal walaupun berjalan di tumpukan salju yang tebal ini. Aku berhenti sejenak, di depanku ada sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebuah rumah bernapas lega, akhirnya aku menemukan sesuatu di tempat ini, walaupun hanya sebuah rumah kecil. Mungkin di dalamnya ada orang yang bisa kutanyai tentang tempat ini dan tentu saja, kenapa aku ada di sini. Dengan cepat aku berjalan ke arah rumah itu

Sialnya, rumah ini ternyata kosong, tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Hanya ada meja kecil dan sebuah kursi. Tapi rumah ini menunjukkan tanda-tanda pernah ditinggali oleh seseorang. Di pojok ruangan ada potongan mesin-mesin yang sudah tidak terpakai, ada juga beberapa perkakas sederhana seperti obeng dan tang. Lalu, ruangan ini tidak terlalu kotor ataupun berdebu. Berarti ruangan ini belum terlalu lama ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya. Mungkin baru beberapa jam, atau beberapa hari. Ah, walaupun baru ditinggalkan beberapa jam pun aku tidak mungkin pergi keluar dan mencari mantan penghuni ruangan ini. Sekarang salju turun dengan lebatnya, lebih baik aku tinggal disini sementara waktu.

Aku tenggelam dalam lamunan, salju yang turun di luar seolah-olah membawaku ke dunia yang lain lagi. Walupun itu disebut dunia lain, tapi isinya tetap sama. Nagisa. Aku membayangkan kita sedang bermain di padang salju yang ada di luar ruangan ini, membuat boneka salju, main lempar-lemparan bola salju, berguling-guling di atasnya, dan kalau mungkin, aku ingin bermain _snowboard _bersamanya. Kelihatannya menyenangkan.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, jangankan berlarian di atas salju saat musim dingin, untuk keluar rumah saja sulit. Baru beberapa menit di luar wajahnya langsung pucat, napasnya putus-putus lalu demam.

Nagisa, cepatlah sembuh.

Aku ingin menunjukkan betapa menyenangkannya dunia ini_. _

Mataku terasa panas, in terasa menyakitkan walaupun hanya membayangkan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Dia menderita menahan rasa sakit akibat penyakitnya yang makin hari makin parah dan dia menjalaninya dengan sabar.

"Nagisa, bagaimana perasaanmu saat menghadapi semua itu?"

Kumpulan cahaya terbentuk di hadapanku, membentuk sebuah persegi panjang yang cukup lebar. Cahaya-cahaya itu membentuk sebuah layar. Perlahan-lahan, sesuatu mulai muncul di dalam layar itu. Walaupun agak buram, tapi aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, layar itu menampilkan seseorang yang sebelumnya berada di ruangan ini, seorang anak kecil berambut panjang sedang merakit sesuatu dengan menyatukan rongsokan-rongsokan yang dia kumpulkan sebelumnya. Dia benar-benar mirip Nagisa, postur tubuhnya, gerak-geriknya bahkan raut ekspresinya pun mirip. Jangan-jangan dia Nagisa versi dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu, tapi daripada sebagai Nagisa, anak itu lebih cocok menjadi anak dari Nagisa.

Dia dengan tekun menyatukan beberapa bagian rongsokan menjadi satu, sesekali dia menarik napas panjang lalu istirahat selama beberapa menit. Saat dia sedang beristirahat, sesuatu datang menghampirinya. Sebuah boneka atau robot yang terbuat dari rongsokan berjalan mendekatinya dengan lambat sembari membawa beberapa rongsokan baru, boneka itu menatap anak itu selama beberapa detik sebelum menjulurkan tangannya yang pendek dan menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu dengan pelan. Anak itu tersenyum lemah, dia benar-benar mirip Nagisa.

Layar itu perlahan-lahan menghilang, siaran _flashback _itu dihentikan, aku masih ingin melihatnya, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi, aku ingin tahu siapa anak itu, aku ingin tahu apa hubunganku dan Nagisa dengan anak itu.

Ruangan ini terasa semakin dingin, semua benda mengecil dan lama-lama hilang

"Ah,sial! Aku ketiduran di bak mandi"

Sesegara mungkin aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaianku dan langsung berbaring di _futon_. Mimpi itu masih kuingat dengan jelas sampai ke detail-detailnya. Pikiranku sekarang dipenuhi oleh mimpi itu. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya apa maksud mimpi itu. Mimpi itu terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebuah mimpi.

Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman, hanya berguling-guling di atas _futon_, mataku tidak bisa diajak kompromi untuk tidur. Lalu otakku penuh dengan banyak hal. Sial, ini benar-benar membingungkan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, sekarang mataku terasa berat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku tertidur begitu saja.

_Nagisa's POV_

"Selamat malam, Nagisa-chan. Semoga kau merasa baikan besok"

"Terima kasih suster"

Dengan sedikit membungkuk aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada suster yang melakukan cek malam. Sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, waktunya para pasien untuk beristirahat. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin tidur sekarang. Aku sudah berbaring terus seharian dan tertidur beberapa kali siang harinya.

Aku memeluk boneka dango milikku, sekarang rumah sakit sudah sepi, mungkin hanya suster jaga yang masih terjaga. Bukannya aku takut atau apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, sendirian. Sudah beberapa kali aku harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakitku yang berulang kali kambuh. Lama-kelamaan aku merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Sering sekali saat aku terbangun, hanya tembok putih kulihat, lalu para dokter datang dan mengecek keadaanku. Mereka mengecek tekanan darah, suhu tubuh, ritme jantung dan lain-lain lalu menuliskan sesuatu di kertas laporan, mengangguk-angguk sebentar lalu keluar. Selalu begitu.

Angin dingin menyeruak melalui lubang ventilasi, aku mengangka selimut yang kugunakan sampai menutup leher, nah, sekarang rasanya hangat. Aku menatapi langit-langit kamar yang sudah gelap.

"Sampai kapan aku harus tinggal di sini?" Aku mendesah pelan, walaupun keadaanku sudah membaik, tapi para dokter belum mengizinkanku untuk pulang. Mereka beralasan kalau kondisiku masih belum stabil sehingga masih harus tinggal di rumah sakit ini. Saat mereka kutanya kapan aku bisa keluar, mereka hanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Ada yang bilang 'sesegera mungkin', ada yang bilang 'suatu hari', bahkan ada pula yang hanya diam dan menatapku dengan wajah prihatin.

"haaaah"

Aku hanya bisa sabar.

Malam semakin larut, aku masih tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin sekarang sekitar jam 11 atau 12. Aku tidak tahu, aku malas melihat jam. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi saat kupejamkan mataku, berbagai pikiran datang menyergapku.

"Tomoya.."

Banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu, tentang bagaimana lelahnya aku menghadapi semua ini, tentang penyakitku, tentang perasaan kita, bagaimana kita ke depannya, dan yang terburuk adalah bagaimana kalau aku meninggalkanmu lebih dahulu.

Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku tidak boleh putus asa begitu saja, masih banyak yang bisa kulakukan. Aku harus tetap bertahan, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Tomoya begitu saja. Aku harus bertahan, selama mungkin.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, rasa kantuk sudah bisa kutahan lagi. Aku merubah posisi tubuhku agar lebih nyaman. Aku memejamkan mataku dan tersenyum. Tomoya pasti tidak bisa tidur juga, memikirkanku.

_Sekarang mereka sudah tidur, aku mendatangi tempat mereka dan mengucapkan selamat tidur. Dalam hatiku aku berdoa, semoga saja semua berjalan dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, aku tidak ingin hilang lagi. _


End file.
